Archipelago Insanity
by Isashi Nigami
Summary: Wilson caiu na armadilha de Maxwell e agora está preso em um misterioso arquipélago selvagem onde tudo quer tirar sua vida. Enquanto luta para sobreviver, ele decide procurar pelo homem e pará-lo antes que sua mente doentia traga mais pessoas para aquele lugar amaldiçoado.
1. Say Pal

**Don't Starve não me pertence, qualquer um dos links que eu vou colocar na história. Mas a história si é minha, então não ousem me plagiar.  
-x-x-x-x-  
BOM DIA, JOVENS PADOWANS!  
Não existem fanfics suficiente de Don't Starve no mundo, quanto mais em Português, então eu resolvi contribuir. Pela ciência, hu3hu3hu3. É claro que se tem poucas fics, tem menos leitores ainda, e acho que é por isso que eu estou postando em dois sites e-e.  
Enfim, POR FAVOR, COMENTEM. Podem favoritar e recomendar o quanto quiserem, mas POR FAVOR, COMENTEM. Se não eu duvido que vá ter forças pra terminar a história.  
Obrigada pela atenção, e espero que gostem. ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Say, Pal... . **

A chuva era tão forte lá fora que a simples casinha de madeira que era o laboratório poderia acabar sendo carregada. Os raios e trovões davam a impressão de estarem ali apenas para dar o clima.

Um homem estava parado no meio do aposento mal iluminado, entre a sombra e a luz. Era magro, possuía um rosto inteligente e um cabelo engraçado, espichado em tufos para cima. Segurava um radinho walkie-talkie nas mãos e olhava para um enorme e pesado aparelho que zumbia na sua frente.

- Ei, Max? – O jovem cientista sussurrou com a voz trêmula para o seu rádio. - E-eu acho que eu consegui.

_- Tem certeza? Peça por peça?_ – Respondeu a pessoa do outro lado.

- Sim. Eu conferi tudo. Está pronto.

O homem olhou para sua enorme máquina recém montada. O trambolho tinha o formato de uma fechadura muito agressiva com grades pontudas na parte inferior. A grande alavanca vermelha estava gritando para ser puxada. Ele hesitou, cheio de expectativa.

- _Ligue a máquina, parceiro, e você terá uma infinidade de segredos esperando para serem descobertos._ – Incentivou a voz pelo walkie-talkie. – _Você está pronto para isso?_

O cientista hesitou.

_- Puxe a alavanca!_ – A voz insistiu.

- Sim, senhor. – O cientista respondeu, determinado.

Respirou fundo então, o coração disparando, e puxou a alavanca.

-x-x-x-

/watch?v=N0QhvmisGWU

-x-x-x-

Wilson abriu os olhos, devagar. Só viu grama.

Se sentou, dolorido, ainda com a visão meio embaçada. Piscou uma ou duas vezes, se acostumando com a luz e olhou para frente. Bem a tempo de ver um homem muito alto, elegante e sinistro, de semblante sério desaparecer no ar, enquanto uma enorme abelha pousava na flor à sua frente.

Espera um segundo.

- MAS COMO É QUE É? – Wilson gritou. – O que aconteceu? Pra onde foi o meu laboratório? De onde veio tudo... isso?

Ele se levantou, apressado, batendo a cabeça no galho de uma árvore no processo. Caminhou alguns passos, tonto, esfregando os olhos, e decidiu parar para respirar fundo. Só então constatou a natureza da situação.

A literal natureza da situação. Para qualquer lugar que olhasse só via grama, árvores, capim alto, arbustos e tocas de coelho. Não havia qualquer traço de civilização ou pessoas. Só ele parado no meio do que parecia uma ilha deserta, pelo barulho do mar revolto soando a distância vindo de todas as direções.

Atônito, Wilson agarrou seu walkie-talkie.

- Maxwell? O que foi isso? Onde eu estou? – Ele perguntou. – Eu não deveria estar aqui, certo? Deu alguma coisa errada, não deu? Pelo amor de deus, diz que você pode me ouvir.

- _Ei, parceiro, você parece péssimo. Melhor achar alguma coisa para comer antes de anoitecer._ – Respondeu o radinho.

- Oi? – Will piscou. – Como assim?

- _Ei, parceiro, você parece péssimo. Melhor achar alguma coisa para comer antes de anoitecer._ – O walkie-talkie repetiu.

- Eu não entendo...

- _Ei, parceiro, você parece péssimo. Melhor achar alguma coisa para comer antes de anoitecer._ – A gravação continuava repetindo e repetindo. Ele desligou o objeto, suas mãos começando a tremer.

O radinho caiu no chão com um baque quando Wilson o largou lentamente. A sensação de compreensão lhe queimava por dentro. Tinha feito tudo certo. A máquina era perfeita. Ele estava exatamente aonde deveria estar.

Abandonado e perdido no meio de uma ilha deserta.

- Isso não tá acontecendo. – Will levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperado. – Por que eu vim parar aqui, Maxwell? – Ele exclamou, sem se importar em ligar o walkie-talkie de novo. – POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO, MAXWELL? – Gritou, chutando o radinho para longe.

Constatando que gritar para o nada não faria diferença nenhuma, ele apenas caminhou até uma pedra e se sentou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e tremendo. Obrigou-se a se acalmar.

"Vamos lá, Will." Ele pensou. "Há uma explicação plausível e científica para tudo. Há uma saída para todas as situações. Mas por enquanto, é preciso se concentrar na sua situação." – Então vamos seguir o único conselho aproveitável daquele traidor e focar na sobrevivência, sim? – Ele falou em voz alta.

Wilson se pôs ao trabalho. Começou arrancando todos os galhinhos das mudinhas de árvore que encontrou perto de si. Usando as pedras afiadas que achou no chão, ele conseguiu fazer um machado improvisado. Sabia que precisaria de madeira para montar um acampamento.

Arranjou um lugar legal entre quatro árvores, cercado por arbustos, e começou a fazer seu acampamento ali. Montou uma fogueira usando pedras e galhos e amarrou a vegetação de forma que assumisse a forma de um muro. Sentiu que estaria mais seguro assim. Com a palha restante, fez uma espécie de rede entre as duas árvores mais próximas.

Depois de tudo isso, resolveu descansar. E só então percebeu o quanto estava com fome.

- Uh, comer. É mesmo. – Ele lembrou. Pelo menos havia dezenas daqueles arbustos cheios de frutinhas vermelhas. Wilson caminhou até um deles e pegou um punhadinho, desconfiado. – Será que se come isso?

Ele encarou as frutas por alguns segundos. Então deu de ombros e as jogou na boca.

- Que... delícia... – Will constatou. Pareciam uma mistura de morangos e amoras. – Amorangas. Vou chamar isso de amorangas.

Pegou o máximo que pode e voltou para o seu refúgio improvisado, pois já começava a escurecer, e ele não queria _nem saber_ que tipo de bicho costumava caçar de noite por ali. Então, enrolando-se em sua rede, ele foi dormir.

Correção: ele tentou. Mas passados 5 minutos depois do pôr-do-sol, o ambiente havia ficado tão _escuro_ que ele não pôde ver nem o contorno dos galhos acima dele. Tudo o que pode fazer foi ouvir, e o barulho o apavorou bastante. Eram rosnados tão sutis que pareciam sussurros, enchendo todo o ar com uma atmosfera de terror que se aproximava dele cada vez mais. A temperatura caía rapidamente. Will sentiu o calor se esvair do corpo.

Tateou o chão às cegas e encontrou as pedras que havia coletado. Rapidamente acendeu sua fogueira com elas.

A faísca de luz se alastrou rapidamente pela palha seca, afugentando a escuridão. Wilson respirou fundo, aliviado. Não havia nada lá. Embora ele pudesse jurar que vira algumas sombras em forma de garra fugirem no chão. Decidiu que o melhor seria ficar acordado durante a noite e manter o fogo aceso.

Foi o fim do primeiro dia de Wilson na misteriosa e amaldiçoada ilha deserta.

-x-x-x-

O jovem cientista acordou assustado no dia seguinte com uma borboleta pousando em seu nariz.

- HÁ! – Ele deu um golpe de caratê no bicho, involuntariamente. Então piscou e constatou, surpreso, que tinha dormido as últimas horas da noite. Felizmente o fogo tinha continuado aceso pelo curto período de tempo.

- Meu deus. – Wilson suspirou. – Que sede...

Felizmente ele sabia que existia um lago a poucos metros do acampamento. Havia cruzado com ele ao andar por aí catando cenouras e amorangas para comer. Rapidamente encontrou o local. Apesar de que, agora que era de manhã, o laguinho estava cheio de sapos.

Não dando a mínima para os bichinhos, ele só os afastou e tomou um pouco de água. Então decidiu que era hora de planejar a próxima coisa a se fazer.

- Eu ainda não entendo suas razões para me largar aqui, parceiro. – Will comentou para o walkie-talkie, que ele havia voltado a guardar no bolso. – Mas você se esqueceu de um detalhe. Eu sou um _gênio_. E você me fez assim.

"E como um gênio, eu vou pesquisar um jeito de sair desse wherever." Completou mentalmente, porque já começava a se achar estúpido falando sozinho.

Tinha comida e água o bastante. Decidiu explorar os arredores.

Após andar por um bom tempo, encontrou uma enorme formação de pedras, e percebeu que ali encontraria o material necessário para seu projeto. Escavou-as com a picareta que tinha feito coletando as pedrinhas pontudas e afiadas do chão, e...

- ISSO! – Ele comemorou, arrancando o ouro do cascalho. – TOMA ESSA, MAXWELL, CADÊ SEU DEUS AGORA?! – Gritou, triunfante. Então piscou perplexo. "Não, pera, Wilson, wtf..."

Imaginou que estava começando a sofrer efeitos da fome, então comeu algumas frutinhas e voltou com o ouro para o acampamento.

Trabalhou por horas e horas usando palha, madeira, pedras e o ouro coletado. Parava só para tomar água, comer e aquelas outras coisas. E voltava ao trabalho, aquecendo o ouro na fogueira e transformando-o em fios e montando uma estrutura de madeira e pedra.

Após um dia de trabalho, Wilson observou o resultado do seu esforço. Uma imensa trapizonga desengonçada sem um pingo de equilíbrio, mas que possibilitaria que ele construísse com segurança todas as suas ferramentas.

- Bela máquina de ciência eu tenho aqui. Eu disse, eu sou um gênio. – Will suspirou, limpando o suor da testa. – E o melhor é que eu vou poder mapear esse lugar inteiro. Talvez eu esteja perto de algo no fim das contas, e só precise pedir ajuda, ou...

Ele se interrompeu. Balançou a cabeça com um suspiro. Estava falando sozinho de novo.

Começava a escurecer de novo. Dessa vez ele estava preparado. Voltou para seu abrigo e acendeu o fogo. Aproveitou e cozinhou todas as cenouras que tinha recolhido durante o dia. Ninguém merece ficar comendo cenoura crua né.

Seu único medo era acabar dormindo como acontecera antes. Não que estivesse com muito sono. Era um cientista, estava acostumado a não dormir por dias fazendo suas pesquisas. Mas também não tinha a menor vontade de por acaso pegar no sono e "acordar morto". Então Wilson teve uma ideia.

Procurou seu walkie-talkie no bolso e o abriu, bagunçou em tudo o que tinha por dentro e o fechou de novo. Apertou os botões e pronto. Um despertador programado para tocar de uma em uma hora. Terminado isso, deitou-se confortavelmente em sua rede, pronto para passar a noite.

Não foi tarefa fácil. A gravação de Maxwell tocando a cada hora nem foi necessária. A criatura da noite anterior voltara, embora Wilson não conseguisse vê-la de jeito nenhum. Seus rosnados estavam mais fortes agora. Por duas vezes, ele quase havia distinguido palavras no meio dos sussurros. Todas as vezes que pensava nisso, balançava a cabeça e olhava para o fogo. _"São só os animais noturnos, Will. Bichos que caçam de noite, mas tem medo do fogo. Coisas normais em qualquer terra selvagem."_

Ele quase teve um infarto em cada uma das vezes que o despertador tocou. Mas assim que se recuperava do susto, atirava alguns galhos no fogo e voltava a se enrolar na rede.

Wilson não pensou que já tivesse se sentido mais aliviado quando o sol surgiu novamente no horizonte.

-x-x-x-

- Maxwell, eu juro que até agora estava torcendo para você não ser o vilão da história. – O cientista berrou para o walkie-talkie. – Imaginando se você me atirou aqui por um propósito e etc. Mas depois dessa, sinceramente, vai se ferrar.

Wilson imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça, desiludido. Não havia dúvidas de que Maxwell o atirara lá. Lhe dera todo aquele conhecimento através dos estranhos livros que lhe foram enviados apenas para que pudesse construir aquela máquina e então o tirara de circulação. Assim que puxara a alavanca, a máquina o agarrara de algum jeito através de um portal de uma maneira muito desconfortável e o atirara ali. E tudo isso sem nem quebrar a promessa de "novos mistérios e conhecimento", afinal, obviamente tudo era diferente naquela ilha.

- E tudo quer me matar, aparentemente. – Ele ofegou, enquanto fugia da matilha de lobos que havia encontrado seu rastro. – Parece até a Austrália, socorro!

- GRRRRRR. – Os lobos latiam atrás dele.

Tudo havia começado naquela manhã. Após desligar o despertador e dormir umas duas horas, Wilson havia acordado com fome. Problema fácil de resolver, tinha várias amorangas e cenouras cozidas que serviram como café da manhã. Mas ele constatou que não daria pra viver de frutinhas pra sempre.

Construiu então algumas armadilhas para pegar os coelhos tão abundantes naquele lugar. O jeito mais eficiente seria amarrá-las em cima de suas tocas. Assim ele poderia pegar os coelhos que entrassem ou que saíssem delas.

- Desculpem, coelhos, mas eu realmente preciso comer. – Will suspirou. – Agora, talvez fosse bom eu explorar um pouco mais esse lugar, não é? Quem sabe eu não encontro alguém? Ou algo que indique onde eu estou? Ou um jeito de sair daqui e... PARA DE FALAR SOZINHO, WILSON. – Ele gritou para si mesmo.

Pensou naquilo enquanto caminhava. Falar consigo mesmo era estúpido. Atrapalhava a pensar direito. Ele raramente falava no geral, já que costumava trabalhar sozinho. Não é como se nunca conversasse com ninguém, é claro, ele tinha amigos. Mas passar muito tempo sozinho fazendo pesquisas sem conversar nunca fora problema para ele. Por que havia começado com isso desde que pisara naquela ilha?

Havia alguma coisa naquele lugar que o deixava incomodado. Algo que não podia bem ver, mas sabia que estava ali. Talvez algo que ele não quisesse ouvir, como o que quer que seja que rosnava a noite inteira para ele. Talvez ele falasse sozinho para não ter que prestar atenção nisso e não ter que admitir o quanto realmente tinha medo dessa terra abandonada.

Ou talvez só quisesse conversar com alguém, nem que seja o ar, e aquilo era pra lá de estúpido. Bem, no fim das contas, que diferença aquilo fazia? Não tinha ninguém lá para ouvi-lo falando sozinho, e se tivesse, ele não estaria falando sozinho. Deu de ombros e foi explorar um pouco mais a ilha, levando um detector da sua "máquina de ciência" para mapear o local.

Atravessou a matinha de onde costumava cortar árvores para arranjar lenha para a fogueira e começou a desbravar um campo de palha. Um grupo de bisões peludos pastava tranquilamente ali. Eram criaturas pacíficas, aparentemente. Wilson as ignorou e seguiu em frente.

Foi quando estava distraidamente chutando pedrinhas do chão que ouviu uma série de latidos agressivos. E quando deu por si, já estava sendo perseguido pela matilha enfurecida de lobos que havia saído de lugar nenhum.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Ele berrou. Os bichos eram rápidos, mas ruins para fazer curvas. Se ele corresse para longe em círculos talvez conseguisse despistá-los. – MAXWELL, EU VOU TE MATAR, EU JURO.

Wilson correu desesperado sem olhar para onde. Estava entrando em um terreno árido com chão de pedra. Era mais fácil para os lobos tropeçarem ali. Infelizmente para ele também.

Quando ele se perguntava até onde aguentaria correr, aconteceu o pior. Ele chegou ao mar.

Não era uma praia, como estava esperando. Não, era um barranco acidentado e cheio de pedras de uns 8 metros de altura. Pular de lá para o mar seria pular para a morte. Ele estava encurralado ali com os lobos se aproximando e sua única arma era seu machado caquético feito de galhos e pedras pontudas.

Wilson respirou fundo, erguendo o objeto, já preparado para sentir as garras dos lobos rasgarem sua pele.

Afinal, não é como se os lobos estivessem esperando um obstáculo entre eles e sua comida.

A coisa mais estranha aconteceu no último segundo. Um bicho enrodilhado no chão, que Will podia jurar que era uma pedra preta, se levantou. Era a criatura mais bizarra que já tinha visto, e aquilo significava muita coisa para alguém que tinha como hobbie colecionar insetos. Era enorme, possuía duas pernas compridíssimas que deviam ser o dobro de sua altura, e no alto delas só havia um único olho gigantesco num corpinho mínimo, com um bico e asinhas deformadas.

- Que droga é essa? – Ele piscou.

O bicho, irritado, começou a bicar os lobos um a um com uma força incrível. Eles não tiveram a menor chance. A maioria fugiu, e os dois que ficaram para trás foram mortos pela criatura. Ela deu um piado esganiçado e voltou para o seu ninho entre as pedras.

- Isso foi tão... incrível. – Wilson sussurrou, admirado. A ilha estava cheia de espécies novas jamais catalogadas e estudadas antes na história da ciência. Seja lá onde fosse aquele lugar, ele tinha certeza de que era o primeiro a pisar ali. Ele se lembraria daquele pássaro altão se já o tivesse visto antes, com certeza.

Era tudo muito bonito e interessante, mas _eita_, incrivelmente perigoso. Decidiu que já tinha sido aventura demais por um dia e resolveu voltar para o acampamento. Não sem antes, é claro, pegar a carne dos lobos assassinados pelo bicho. Olha só, no fim das contas, Wilson conseguiu a comida que procurava.

- Se pelo menos eu encontrasse alguém... – Ele suspirou, programando o despertador do walkie-talkie. – Qualquer pessoa que pudesse me ajudar a entender esse lugar... – Encarou o radinho, irritado. – Maxwell, uma palavrinha ou duas não doeriam não, sabia? Nem que seja pra explicar porque você quer tanto me ver morto.

Wilson admirava o pôr-do-sol recostado em uma de suas árvores. Já havia acendido o fogo, porque começava a esfriar, e assava sua carne de lobo. Estava decepcionado com aquela formação de ilha. Esperava poder fugir pela praia quando soubesse que direção seguir, mas não havia praias. Ele estava mais que preso ali.

Continuou observando a última luz do dia se esconder em silêncio, o aroma da carne assada preenchendo o ar. Seria uma visão relaxante se não estivesse tão estressado. Seu coração disparava com as mil descobertas do dia. Quantas coisas mais haveria ali? Não tinha como saber o quão grande era aquele lugar inexplorado. E...

Wilson congelou. O galho que estava segurando para atiçar o fogo escorregou dos seus dedos.

Havia sumido. Ele piscou e sumira. Mas ele podia _jurar_ que tinha visto uma sombra passar correndo diante dele. Parecia um animal esquelético com pelo espetado na cabeça. Pode até ver o contorno dos seus dentes em sua boca.

Assustado, constatou que aquela era a sombra que havia visto durante o dia inteiro com o canto do olho. Sua mente a havia ignorado do mesmo jeito que a visão de uma pessoa ignorava o próprio nariz. Mas ele continuava lá. E a sombra também.

- Você está com sono, Wilson. – O cientista deduziu. – Acho que não faz mal dormir um pouco, sendo que vou ser acordado periodicamente mesmo... Eu preciso esquecer essas maluquices.

O sol se escondeu por completo, e o homem terminou de comer sua carne de lobo e se enrolou na rede. Estava com tanto sono que nem os rosnados dos animais noturnos poderiam impedi-lo de dormir um pouco, ele pensou.

Ainda que fossem só rosnados.

O som de _o que quer que seja_ que estivesse além de seu círculo de luz estava especialmente nítido essa noite, transformando-se em um sussurro arrastado parecido com o barulho que o vento faz numa tempestade, só que num volume bem mais baixo. E dessa vez, dessa vez ele teve certeza que ouviu palavras. A criatura estava chamando seu nome.

"Will... Will..."

- Vai embora. VAI EMBORA! – Wilson gritou desesperado. – EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ. VAI EMBORA.

Seus gritos adiantaram um pouco. Parte do barulho cessou. Mas os rosnados sutis continuaram. E o medo era grande demais para dormir.


	2. Lightning

**CAPÍTULO 2: Lightning ** watch?v=rmIn0JmL_XI

Wilson acordou de seu breve sono com uma intensa dor de cabeça. O dia havia começado com neblina.

Não. Não, não havia. Ele que estava vendo as coisas embaçadas mesmo. Levantando-se, ele caminhou até o laguinho poucos metros além das árvores e lavou o rosto. Observou meio desinteressado os sapos coaxarem para ele.

Tentou focar sua atenção em alguma coisa. Precisava se distrair das formas que se remexiam distorcidas na periferia de sua visão. Temia começar a ver sombras de novo. Elas ficavam cada dia mais nítidas.

Algo atraiu seu olhar. Havia alguma coisa brilhante não muito parecida com um sapo no fundo do lago. Parecia uma vara branca refletindo a luz do sol. Wilson arregaçou as mangas e mergulhou os braços na água turva, agarrando o objeto.

Observou o achado. Era algo parecido com um cetro de osso, com uma esfera também de osso em cima, pintada para parecer um olho. Presas e plumas estavam amarradas num cordão no cabo. Parecia o artesanato de alguém que vivera ali há muito tempo.

Wilson já havia descoberto que não podia ser o único ali. Em suas várias explorações ao longo da semana, ele havia encontrado indícios de vida inteligente. Achara esqueletos antigos e corroídos, ainda com seus pertences. Achara túmulos. E objetos de todos os tipos espalhados no chão. A única coisa que ainda não conseguira encontrar foram os habitantes em si, de modo que não podia ter certeza se ainda estavam por ali ou se estavam todos mortos.

Então, como o pesquisador curioso que era, Will caminhou de volta para o acampamento olhando distraidamente para o cetro, se perguntando se isso significaria que alguém realmente já viveu ali. E se ainda viviam. E se ele seria capaz de encontrá-los.

De tão distraído que estava, não notou o bicho sentado diante do seu acampamento antes de tropeçar nele.

- MAS WAAAHHH – Ele deu um grito esganiçado, caindo de cara no chão. – QUE BICHO É ESSE, MEU DEUS?!

- Wock wock wock! – O bicho latiu. Bem, parecia um latido meio rouco, pelo menos.

A coisa era marrom e peluda, tinha o tamanho de uma ovelhinha e um formato estranhamente quadrado, com perninhas curtas e atarracadas. Tinha um par de chifrinhos brancos, mas não possuía olhos, então Will deduziu que se guiava pelo cheiro ou pela audição. A parte mais estranha era a boca, no entanto. Era tão grande que se estendia pelas laterais do corpo.

Wilson ficou parado estático, com medo de o bicho avançar nele se ele se mexesse. Mas a criatura apenas latiu, feliz que nem um cachorrinho e se aproximou dele.

- Não, não, sai pra lá! – Ele tropeçou para trás e deixou o cajado cair no chão.

O bicho começou a andar em círculos ao redor do objeto, empolgado e totalmente esquecido do cientista assustado logo atrás.

- Você quer esse treco? Uh, okay. – Wilson pegou o cetro do chão e rapidamente o atirou alguns metros para longe.

A criatura quadrada latiu animada e correu atrás do objeto. Will esperou que ele o trouxesse de volta, mas ele apenas ficou latindo alegremente para o cetro de osso e correndo em círculos ao redor dele.

O cientista franziu a testa, encucado. O bicho parecia seguir aquilo. Talvez...

- Você se guia por aquilo! – Ele entendeu. – Por isso tem um olho na ponta do cetro! Você deve ter sido treinado para segui-lo.

O bicho latiu de novo ao som da voz dele. Wilson recuou.

No entanto, a criatura não parecia perigosa. Ele se aproximou do cetro de osso devagar, esperando que ele rosnasse, mas nada aconteceu. Apenas o bichinho correndo em círculos ao redor dele.

O cientista apanhou o objeto do chão e voltou caminhando devagar para perto do acampamento. O animal o seguiu. Andava de um jeito estranho, ele andava pulando. Suas patinhas curtas e fortes o impeliam para frente todas de uma vez.

- Olha, acho que arranjei um bichinho. – Wilson constatou sorrindo. – Você parece um baú. Eu podia te chamar de chest... Chester?

- Wock wock! – Ele latiu feliz.

- Chester, então. Uma companhia, no fim das contas. – Wilson riu. E percebeu que essa tinha sido literalmente a primeira vez que rira desde que chegara à ilha, uma semana atrás. O pensamento o deprimiu um pouco.

- Bem, eu deveria voltar ao trabalho agora. – Ele lembrou. – Mas antes, tem algo que eu preciso achar.

Wilson tinha começado um novo projeto dois dias atrás. Ao lado da chamada "Máquina de Ciência", se erguia outra trapizonga maior ainda, a Engenharia de Alquimia. Com ajuda do primeiro aparelho, Will conseguira começar a outra máquina, que pelo menos estava ficando mais bem-feita dessa vez. Ela funcionava como uma extensão da primeira, possibilitando a montagem de protótipos mais complexos e etc. E também um jeito de examinar e catalogar as bizarrices que ele vinha encontrando na ilha.

A máquina estava a poucos passos de ficar pronta, mas ele não tinha níquel o bastante. Sabia que podia encontrar o mineral dentro das maiores pedras, e estas ficavam espalhadas aqui e ali. Havia algumas dentro da floresta de onde ele retirava madeira. Elas estavam lá, só precisava procurar.

- Bem, vamos explorar um pouco, Chester? – Sugeriu, guardando o cetro na mochila e pegando sua lança feita à mão. – Não é como se tivesse algo para fazer aqui, não é?

Chester o seguiu enquanto ele caminhava mata adentro. O cientista já havia encontrado todo tipo de coisa estranha lá. Caminhando por meia hora, ele encontrara uma _árvore totalmente normal_, da qual ele não gostava muito de se aproximar por ter um rosto esculpido no tronco. Sabia que devia estar ficando paranoico, mas uma vez passando por ela, ele a ouvira _respirar_. Tinha quase certeza de que os olhos de madeira da árvore o seguiam quando ele passava por ela.

Ele já havia passado também por um pântano que ficava em algum lugar dentro da floresta e quase fora estrangulado por um enorme e pegajoso tentáculo roxo que surgiu do chão. Por sorte conseguira espetá-lo com sua lança e se libertar. Com isso decidiu que seria bom evitar os pântanos também. Isso sem contar infinitas outras bizarrices, como uma parte inteira da floresta ter aparecido queimada um dia ou objetos bizarros largados no chão, como um enorme aro de metal, um gnomo de jardim, brinquedos, etc.

Agora, essa parte da floresta era nova. Nunca estivera ali antes, mas não estava gostando nem um pouquinho do barulho vindo de lá.

- Wogrrrr – Rosnou Chester, desconfiado.

- Shiu! – Wilson pediu.

Alguma coisa fazia um barulho indistinto e bizarro. Parecia o som de dois pedaços de metal se batendo, com um guincho agressivo por baixo. O cientista e seu bichinho se esgueiraram por entre as árvores, procurando a origem do som.

O que Wilson viu lhe deu ânsias de vômito. As árvores adiante estavam atadas firmemente na maior teia de aranha que ele já vira na vida. As suas produtoras caminhavam em seu tecido grudento. Aranhas maiores que Chester, com uma dúzia de olhos e um par de pinças agressivas que batiam produzindo um ruído metálico.

Dando meia volta, o coração batendo mais forte que o solo de bateria de um show de rock, o cientista se afastou de lá no maior silêncio o possível. Nenhuma das aranhas gigantes pareceu notá-lo.

Até, é claro, ele pisar num galho.

As aranhas imediatamente guincharam e dispararam em sua direção.

- POR QUE TEM SEMPRE QUE TER UM GALHO?! – Will berrou, começando a correr. – Por que você tá no meio de uma floresta, gênio, o que você esperava?

Ele ignorou totalmente o fato de que estava começando a responder suas próprias conversas e continuou fugindo das aranhas. Chester pulava agitado atrás dele, bem mais rápido do que parecia a princípio.

As aranhas não eram tão rápidas. Os dois eram mais rápidos que ela. Mas elas eram muitas e aquilo era uma floresta cheia de obstáculos como árvores, tocos e pedras. Se estivessem correndo em terreno aberto, teriam escapado, mas não ali.

"Não, não, não" – Will implorava em sua mente. "Eu não quero morrer pra um monte de aranhas, alguém me ajuda...".

O cientista correu sem olhar para trás. Não parou de correr. Correu bastante e continuou correndo. Até que começou a ouvir uns barulhos estranhos atrás de si, que não eram as pinças das aranhas ou o pulo ritmado de Chester.

Constatou surpreso ao se virar para trás que não havia mais aranhas ali. Chester se escondeu atrás dele, mas Wilson só conseguia ficar parado, atônito, de queixo caído para as enormes criaturas corcundas que haviam esmagado a multidão de aranhas com porretes. Eram...

- Porcos. – Will piscou. – Eu acabei de ser salvo por _porcos_.

Eram definitivamente porcos grandalhões. Mas eram bípedes e corcundas e usavam roupas simples feitas de pele e palha.

- ARANHA FEIA! – Berravam os coisos atirando pedras nelas e batendo seus porretes. – VAI EMBORA E NÃO VOLTA MAIS!

- Ahem. Melhor a gente vazar. – O homem piscou. Vai saber se aqueles porcos não eram agressivos também.

- Você escutar isso? – O porcão mais próximo roncou.

- Oinc ronc ronc quem taí? – O seu amigo grunhiu.

"Parabéns, Wilson". O cientista amaldiçoou sua recentemente adquirida mania de conversar com o nada.

- Ser só aranhas ruins. – O primeiro porco concluiu. – Deixa elas na delas.

Os porcos humanoides deram de ombro e foram embora. Will os seguiu com o olhar até poder ver a pontinha de uma cabana entre as árvores. Então Chester deu um rosnadinho e ele decidiu que já era hora de voltar.

-x-x-x-

.

-x-x-x-

De volta ao acampamento, a simpática criatura-baú roía os ossinhos de coelho do jantar de Wilson, observando o cientista andar em sem parar círculos, com centenas de pensamentos turbilhonando em sua mente.

- São os porcos, Chest. – Ele falava rápido e animado. – Eles são os habitantes da ilha! Suínos humanoides com inteligência desenvolvida e... e isso é tão incrível... eu tenho certeza como essa ilha deve ser o lugar mais isolado e selvagem do mundo. Tem tantas coisas novas das quais ninguém jamais ouviu falar, tanta coisa a ser descoberta...

- Wogrrrrr. – O bichinho rosnou, entediado.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – O cientista replicou. – É assustador. O motivo tá mais que claro pra ninguém nunca ter sobrevivido nessa ilha. – Ele se sentou em sua rede. – Um lugar onde nada parece real e tudo quer te matar. – Suspirou. – Eu vou acabar sendo derrotado por tudo isso uma hora.

Wilson não estava nem de longe tão feliz e animado quanto parecia. Fascinado, sim. Mas apavorado. Os esqueletos que encontrara nas explorações eram sem dúvida humanos, provando que pessoas já haviam encontrado aquele lugar. Mas ninguém havia saído com vida. O lugar era muito perigoso, inescapável, perdido no meio do nada.

- Eu vou sair daqui. – Wilson afirmou determinado para si mesmo. – Eu consegui entrar, vou conseguir sair. Eu vou aprender os seus truques, Maxwell.

Chester caiu no sono. Will resolveu _parar de falar com o nada_ por alguns instantes. Apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, ele resistiu à tentação de começar a chorar de desespero.

Quem estava tentando enganar? Não duraria muito tempo ali. A cada dia que passava, sentia-se mais desligado e mais despreparado para aquele tipo de desafio.

Sentiu um calafrio profundo sacudir seu corpo quando as formas que observava pelo canto do olho começaram a se distorcer. Aquela mesma sombra que o vinha assombrando nos últimos dias começava a tentar se aproximar de novo. Sempre no pôr-do-sol. Sempre quando sua visão estava mais limitada e ele não podia dizer com certeza se era real ou se estava apenas ficando louco.

Ele acendeu sua fogueira, programou o despertador e se enrolou no conforto de sua rede para mais uma noite de sussurros tenebrosos do monstro que morava nas sombras.

_"__Will... Will... você não vai voltar, Will...?"_

A criatura já estava falando com ele. Ou pelo menos, sua mente lhe dizia isso. Mas não podia ser. Não havia nenhuma criatura das trevas conversando com ele. Eram apenas os rosnados sussurrados assustadores de sempre, formando sons aleatórios que seu cérebro traduzia como palavras quando ele tentava ouvi-los.

Will se cobriu inteiro com a rede. Talvez se parasse de prestar atenção em tudo os sussurros iriam embora. Mas isso só piorou a situação. Sentiu que estavam chegando mais perto. Começou a se preocupar com o fogo, mesmo que ainda pudesse ver sua luz. Rapidamente saiu da rede e se focou na luz.

Alguma coisa se escondeu nas sombras quando ele fez isso. Ou talvez fosse só sua visão que estivesse embaçada de novo. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para se distrair, se não, sentia que ficaria louco antes do dia amanhecer.

Jogou mais lenha no fogo. As chamas rugiram, aumentando de tamanho. Ele tinha bastante luz. Mais fogo que aquilo queimaria o acampamento. Seria melhor achar outra coisa.

Como Chester conseguia ficar tão tranquilo? O bichinho dormia profundamente, aconchegado junto ao fogo perto de uma pilha de flores crescendo junto à terceira árvore. Will fez carinho nele, tentando se distrair. O bicho só mudou de lado, um pouco incomodado.

Sua mão alcançou as flores. Haviam muitas delas ali. Flores coloridas, alegres, abertas e viçosas mesmo durante a noite. Pareciam não dar a mínima para todo o terror que existia em seu mundo.

Quase inconscientemente ele começou a arrancar as flores pela raiz e entrelaçá-las umas nas outras. Seu pensamento aos poucos se desviou do horror e dos sussurros da criatura nas sombras para sua tarefa.

Sabia que o monstro noturno ainda estava lá. Mas também sabia que ele não se aventuraria um centímetro dentro do seu raio de luz. E pensando bem, o que tinha dado nele pra pensar que o bicho estava conversando com ele? Era só um bicho que caçava de noite e tinha medo do fogo. Ele era tão idiota...

- _Ei, parceiro, você parece péssimo. Melhor achar alguma coisa para comer antes de anoitecer._ – O walkie-talkie soou, provocando um curto-circuito em Will, de tamanho foi o seu susto. Mas era só a primeira hora da noite que tinha passado.

- _Ei, parceiro, você parsidtkluyglhkdsdsuh_ – O rádio começou a falhar, um barulho estático tomando o lugar da gravação. Wilson sacudiu o objeto, cismado. Estaria com defeito? Ou...

_- Sszzhhzshhhmaisumzszhshz_...

Wilson parou, surpreso, para prestar atenção no som. Tinha alguém falando. Ele havia captado uma transmissão. _Uma transmissão_.

_- Sshzshsholfganghshzszshestáchegandoszhhshzs_.

- Está chegando...? – Ele repetiu.

-_ Shshshszestáacordadoshzsszhprecisozshszhir_.

- Maxwell... – Will deduziu. Ele estava falando alguma coisa. Não devia ser para ele, mas estava falando com alguém. E o sinal captava na ilha, o que significaria que...

Wilson teve seus pensamentos embaralhados interrompidos por um clarão no céu. Chester grunhiu curioso, despertando. Quando o cientista se virou para o bichinho, o céu começou a gritar.

Dezenas de raios surgiram da escuridão acima dele, transformando a noite em dia por alguns segundos. O barulho era tanto que dava impressão de que a realidade estava se partindo ao meio. As descargas elétricas se encontraram em um único ponto no céu, mandando um tiro tão potente para baixo que o mundo todo poderia ter sido sacudido com aquilo.

-x-x-x-

O cientista acordou com o grunhido-latido alarmado de Chester no dia seguinte. Estava realmente cedo, o sol mal havia saído. Havia ainda um minúsculo rastro de fogo minguando na fogueira. Sua cabeça pulsava de dor.

- Aaaah... ai... – Ele se sentou, se espreguiçando. – O que foi, Chest?

- Wock wock WOCK! – O bichinho latiu.

- Eu dormi… - Wilson observou. – Espera. _Eu dormi?_ Eu DORMI?!

Se levantou de um salto, esfregando os olhos. Tinha dormido tão pesado que nem o despertador fora capaz de acordá-lo. Apenas Chester conseguira despertá-lo minutos antes do fogo se extinguir.

- Eu podia ter morrido... Meu deus, obrigado Chester. – Ele tremeu, atirando alguns gravetos na fogueira.

Will suspirou, se lembrando vagamente do sonho estranho que tivera. Podia jurar que o walkie-talkie havia captado uma transmissão. Havia acordado esperançoso, imaginando que conseguira contato com Maxwell de alguma forma. Mas agora, ligando o radinho, não havia ouvido nada além de sua gravação.

Por que sua cabeça estava latejando tanto? Teria sido exaustão mental de passar a noite inteira ouvindo os sussurros do monstro? Ou teria sido o resultado do estrondo que ouvira? Não, aquilo também havia sido parte do sonho. O céu estava totalmente limpo. Não havia nuvens para um único raio, quanto mais uma tempestade deles.

Decidiu ignorar isso e caminhou até a caixa de madeira onde guardava suas frutas para o café-da-manhã. Porém, enquanto comia suas amorangas, dando algumas cenouras para Chester, notou uma coisa com o canto do olho.

Uma guirlanda de flores.

Não fora um sonho.

- Espera... – Will se lembrou num choque. – Meu deus, o raio. O Maxwell tava falando no walkie-talkie e eu captei o sinal. Ele tá em algum lugar nessa ilha! E... – Ele parou um pouquinho mais para raciocinar. – O raio caiu logo depois de ele ter desligado. Eu tenho certeza que teve alguma coisa a ver com ele. Eu deveria conferir...

"Não, pera, Wilson, você é idiota? É claro que não. O Maxwell conseguiu mandar você pra cá, mas ele não tem poder o bastante pra controlar o clima". Ele se repreendeu. "Ser-humano nenhum tem esse poder".

- Como se o Maxwell fosse humano. – Ele deu de ombros. – Vamos, Chester, nós temos uma coisa para encontrar.

O bichinho mal teve tempo de comer suas cenouras. Will disparou na direção de onde tinha visto o raio cair, em algum ponto distante além da floresta.

Porém, no meio de toda a sua pressa para encontrar o local que o raio atingira, Will esqueceu-se de tomar cuidado por onde ia. E acabou atraindo suas amigas do dia anterior.

- WOCK! – Chester latiu acusador.

- DESCULPA! – Wilson gritou, correndo dos artrópodes enfurecidos.

Mas dessa vez ele sabia o que fazer. Bastou correr na mesma direção onde tinha encontrado os porcos.

O objetivo logo foi alcançado. Os porcos bípedes e grandões saíram do meio das árvores, curiosos, e logo pegaram seus porretes ao notarem as aranhas. Wilson achou uma árvore para escalar e ficou lá em cima escondido esperando a confusão passar.

Infelizmente Chester não conseguia escalar, e ficou no pé da árvore grunhindo irritado até atrair a atenção dos porcos para o cientista.

- Você não ser porco! – Gritou um deles.

- Você ser um macaco? – Outro um pouco menor apontou.

- Tudo bem! Eu não tenho a intenção de causar mal! Meu nome é Wilson! – O cientista falou, se perguntando se conseguiria dar um jeito na situação.

- Você ser amigo ou inimigo? – O maior deles resmungou.

- Eu ser... quer dizer, eu _sou_ só um viajante, não sou um inimigo, eu juro! – Will gaguejou, apavorado. – Eu... ops.

Um pedaço de carne de coelho enrolada em folhas caiu de sua mochila. Atingiu o chão perto de Chester, que a pegou com a boca. Will achou que ele fosse só comer a carne, mas ele a carregou até o porco maior.

- O que você ter aí? – O porcão indagou, provando a carne. – Ei, isso ser bom! Você ser bom!

- E-eu sou? – Ele piscou.

- AMIGO! – Os porcos gritaram felizes.

- Uuuh... tá.

Wilson desceu da árvore e foi cumprimentado animadamente pelos porcos. Não pareciam encará-lo de jeito nenhum como uma ameaça. Vai saber.

"Pelo menos eu finalmente vou poder fazer perguntas sobre essa ilha maluca". Ele pensou. "Nesse caso, acho que o raio pode esperar".


	3. Shadows

**CAPÍTULO 3: Shadow ** .

- Eu nunca ver essa espécie de homem-macaco antes. – Comentou o porcão que havia comido o coelho.

- Nunca? – O cientista se desanimou.

- Mas existir histórias. – Ele roncou. – Às vezes vocês parar aqui por acidente.

- Como? – Will aproveitou para perguntar.

- Bem, às vezes trecos daqui vir parar nas terras de vocês. – O porco explicou. – Elas trazer vocês lá até cá.

- Ah, claro. – Maxwell então descobrira a máquina dele na própria ilha? E observando-a, ele aprendera a controlá-la? – Como uma coisa pode vir parar no nosso mundo?

- Sei lá, macumba. – O porco deu de ombros como se aquela fosse a explicação mais natural do mundo.

- Aquela tempestade de raios de ontem teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Pode até ser. – O suíno assentiu. – Mas cair no outra ilha.

- Outra ilha? – Wilson parou confuso.

- Sim. Você pensar que só ter uma ilha? – O porcão riu. – Que mente pequena.

- Quantas são? Tem algum jeito de chegar na outra ilha?

- Pra caçamba. Ser um grande arquipélago. Mas não ter nenhum jeito de chegar lá. – Ele respondeu. – Mas por que você querer vazar dessa ilha, homem-macaco? Essa ser a melhor ilha!

- Não é dessa ilha específica que eu tô tentando escapar... – Wilson murmurou. – Olha, Srs. Porcos, foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Mas eu preciso voltar pro meu acampamento.

- Aaahh, por qua? – Os porcos choramingaram.

- Por que eu preciso achar comida, tenho uma máquina para terminar e espero conseguir um jeito de localizar o lugar onde aquele raio caiu e um jeito de chegar até lá, e... – Ele contou nos dedos.

- A parte da comida nós pode ajudar. – Um porco levantou a mão.

- Sério?

- Sim, nós ter bastante! – Respondeu. – Você poder sempre visitar nossa vila!

- Menos na noite. Ser perigoso. – O grandão aconselhou. – Ter muita aranha feia.

- É, nem me fala. – Wilson concordou. – Bem, mas vai ser um prazer acompanhar vocês no almoço! – Ele sorriu, acompanhando os porcos até seu vilarejo oculto nas árvores.

-x-x-x-

- Eu vou... morrer... – Wilson agonizou em seu acampamento, tentando não vomitar.

A comida dos porcos não era ruim. Longe disso. Eles serviram tentáculo de pântano assado, e apesar da aparência bizarríssima, o gosto era maravilhoso. Mas como os porcos poderiam saber que aquilo lhe era venenoso?

Chester, do contrário não sofrera nenhuma intoxicação alimentar, e ainda comia um pedaço que havia guardado.

- Você tem sorte de ter seu corpo adaptado pra esse lugar. – Will gemeu. – Meu deus, eu o que eu faço, eu não quero morrer, eu tava indo tão bem...

- Wock. – Chester disparou pelo campo, sumindo no meio da grama.

- O QUE? AONDE VOCÊ VAI?! – Wilson gritou, tentando perseguir o bichinho. Mas ele não conseguia nem andar direito, muito menos correr. – NÃO ME DEIXA PRA TRÁS VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

Nenhuma resposta de Chester. O cientista gemeu, se contorcendo de dor. Era isso, esse era o fim. Ia morrer ali do jeito mais idiota o possível.

- Wock wock! – Chest voltou.

- Ah, você tá aí. – Ele suspirou. – Por um momento, achei que você tinha me largado também.

- Wock! – Chester abriu sua enorme boca e jogou uma planta estranha no chão. Parecia uma batata normal, mas examinando melhor, Wilson pôde ver que tinha uma forma estranhamente humanoide, com braços e pernas feitos de raiz e uma cabeça esculpida.

- O que é iss... – Ele ia perguntar, mas o bicho enfiou a planta na boca dele de uma vez. – ARGH, CHESTER!

Ele tentou cuspir o vegetal, mas parte dele escorregou para sua garganta no processo. Quase sufocou de tanta tosse, mas no final das contas, o engoliu.

Ao fazer isso, uma onda de calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo todo. Foi como se tivesse sido reiniciado. Em um segundo, estava se sentindo ótimo.

- Eu, uh... puxa. Obrigado, Chester. – Ele agradeceu o bichinho. – Eu não sei o que você fez, mas salvou minha vida. De novo.

- Wogrrrr. – Chest ronronou.

- Bem, enfim! – Wilson se lembrou. – Nossa, eu tenho pedra o bastante para acabar a Engenharia de Alquimia! Melhor eu ir trabalhar, então.

E dizendo isso, o cientista fincou o cetro de Chester no chão e voltou ao seu trabalho. Quebrou as pedras umas nas outras, modelando-as o melhor que pôde, passando os fios por dentro do seu novo trambolho bizarro, enquanto Chester ficou andando em círculos ao redor do cajado, latindo feliz.

Uma hora depois, a máquina estava pronta. Bem, quase pronta. Will resolvera desenvolver uma antena lateral nela para captar os raios. Se conseguisse analisar a atividade elétrica, talvez conseguisse detectar a fonte de qualquer anormalidade e a origem da tempestade de raios que caíra na noite anterior. Mas ele precisaria de mais níquel e ouro, e o único lugar onde se lembrava de ter encontrado aquilo fora no território daquele pássaro pernudo bizarro de um olho só.

- Bem, se a gente não se arrisca não consegue nada, não é? – Ele deu de ombros, retirando o cetro de osso do chão e guardando na mochila. – Vamos, Chester.

Wilson, seguido pelo seu fiel bichinho-baú, contornou a mata em direção ao terreno árido que ficava nos limites da ilha. Levava uma tocha pronta para ser acesa, só para o caso de encontrar mais lobos. Mas felizmente não cruzou com nenhum deles no caminho. Imaginou que tivessem aprendido a não ir mais por ali.

Mal conseguia prestar atenção por onde andava. Sua cabeça havia voltado a doer e sua visão estava embaçada. O contraste das árvores que iam rareando pouco a pouco contra a luz da tarde dava a impressão de que o mundo era feito de papel. E uma incômoda sensação de estar sendo seguido não o abandonava. As formas ainda estavam distorcidas quando olhava com o canto do olho, fazendo-o confundir qualquer coelhinho com uma daquelas sombras. O cientista estava começando a se assustar com qualquer coisa.

- Não tem nada aqui. – Wilson repetiu para si mesmo. – Se concentre no que você está fazendo. Não tem nada aqui.

A grama foi desaparecendo até se tornar um chão de pedra dura e eles chegaram ao terreno das minas de ouro. O passarão estava lá, mas não ia muito longe de seu ninho, então Will conseguiu martelar as pedras mais próximas sem problemas e coletar o mineral. Não era uma tarefa fácil, principalmente para um homem magrelo que nem ele, cujo trabalho não envolvia esforço maior do que passar horas calibrando aparelhos.

- Ai, meu braço. – Ele reclamou, quando começou a ficar com cãibra. – Eu não tenho o físico pra ficar martelando pedra. Não devia estar fazendo isso.

E assim ele passou o tempo, quebrando pedra, catando ouro e níquel e reclamando durante a próxima hora. Até que sem querer se acertou ao levantar a picareta

- AI! Droga! – Ele atirou a picareta no chão, revoltado. – Desisto. Tudo bem, eu tenho material o bastante. Podemos ir, Chester.

- Wock! – Chester latiu.

E assim Will catou suas coisas e foi embora, sem perceber que seus berros haviam atraído a atenção do pássaro pernudo para eles.

- SCRÉÉÉÉÉ! – Guinchou o pássaro, começando a correr na direção deles.

- EITA! – O homem gritou, começando a fugir. – SOCORRO!

Não ia ser fácil escapar do bicho. Wilson, além de estar cansado por ter passado a última hora martelando pedra ainda estava carregando todo o peso das ditas cujas nas costas. E Chester, mesmo podendo correr mais rápido, só podia segui-lo.

"O que eu faço? Meu deus do céu, o que eu faço?" – Will pensou ofegante.

Mas felizmente o pássaro parou de segui-los e voltou para o seu ninho. Wilson correu ainda por um bom tempo antes de cair no chão, morto de cansaço, constatando que o bicho estava apenas protegendo seus ovos.

- Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso... – Will suspirou, desanimado.

-x-x-x-

.

-x-x-x-

De volta ao acampamento, ele descansou por um tempo e terminou a antena já começada da máquina. Com um olhar de aprovação, ele observou satisfeito seu novo trambolho ligeiramente mais decente.

Foi quando começou a chover.

- Ah, essa não.

Wilson percebeu tarde demais que por mais que estivesse esperando aquilo, não estava nem um pouquinho preparado para a chuva. Sabia que seus aparelhos nem um pouco bem feitos iriam estragar irrecuperavelmente se fossem molhados. Teve que pensar rápido. Tudo o que ele tinha para cobri-los era sua rede de palha. Ele rapidamente a desamarrou das árvores e a atirou por cima das máquinas, deixando apenas uma antena de fora. Felizmente a chuva não era muito forte e a rede era bem pesada.

Chester se escondeu em baixo das árvores do acampamento. Wilson se deparou com outro problema: lenha molhada e fogueira descoberta. E ele não tinha outra rede.

- Não importa, não é como se fosse uma chuva muito ruim. Vai ter secado tudo antes de anoitecer. – Ele constatou.

Mas não iria esperar a próxima chuva para se preparar. Passou o resto do dia fazendo cobertores de palha eficientes, para o problema não se repetir. De modo que ele estava preparado quando a chuva engrossou um pouco mais, ao invés de parar como ele previra. Alguns raios caíram, mas nenhum o acertou, graças à antena da Engenharia Alquímica, que servia como para-raios. E de quando em quando, ele também checava as máquinas para ter certeza de que não se molhariam.

A noite se aproximava e Wilson estava exausto. O pior era saber que não tinha luz. Por mais que tivesse amarrado um cobertor acima nas quatro árvores para impedir a chuva de chegar ao acampamento, não tinha como a lenha secar antes de escurecer.

- Pensa, Wilson, pensa. – O cientista vociferava para si mesmo. As sombras não estavam ajudando muito. Se pelo menos aquele monstro olhasse pra lá...

Monstro? Não. Will balançou a cabeça, nervoso. Não havia monstro. Era estranho, tinha certeza de que uma criatura corpulenta o estivera encarando desde... ele não tinha como calcular, ela só _estava_ lá.

_Não, não estava_. Não havia nada lá. Wilson, seu idiota. Preocupe-se com a sua sobrevivência, Wilson.

- Isso precisa parar. – Ele gemeu. – Eu acho que preciso dormir... se eu sobreviver até amanhã acho que eu vou dormir...

Mas do jeito que as coisas andavam, ele duvidava que aquilo fosse acontecer. Por maiores que fossem seus esforços, não conseguiria acender um fogo. Com exceção da tocha que ele ainda tinha, preparada com gordura de coelho, mas aquilo não duraria a noite inteira.

Precisaria correr para a vila dos porcos. Sabia que teria que passar pelas aranhas e sabia que o escuro era uma vantagem para elas e o quão arriscado aquilo era mas sinceramente, não tinha escolha.

Wilson agarrou sua tocha e começou a correr. A pressa foi tanta que se esqueceu de guardar o olho de osso na mochila e Chester ficou para trás. E pior: o mapa também. Will nem sabia se estava indo na direção certa. Sabia que a direção da floresta era a nordeste do acampamento, mas estava tão escuro... E ele estava tão cansado...

A grama molhada era escorregadia. Wilson acabou tropeçando na raiz de uma árvore e deixando sua tocha cair no chão. Pegou-a antes que se apagasse, mas o fogo já começava a diminuir. A escuridão se adensou, as sombras se transformando novamente em formas. Will se viu cercado de garras lentamente se aproximando para apagar o que sobrava do fogo.

- Não tem salvação pra isso. – Ele tremeu. – Eu vou morrer aqui... Você conseguiu o que queria, Maxwell? Eu vou morrer aqui!

Wilson se encolheu, tremendo de frio, observando seu último rastro de luz desaparecer à medida que as garras se aproximavam.

Mas quando sobrava apenas uma pequena chama num palito, ele sentiu o calor de um fogo muito potente e um incêndio invadiu sua visão.

- Mas o que...? – Ele gaguejou, se levantando.

- VEM COMIGO, AGORA! – Uma voz feminina gritou. Sua mão foi agarrada por alguém que corria e sem ter muita escolha ele a seguiu.

- Quem é você? Como você fez isso? – Will exclamou, ainda surpreso.

- Meu nome é Willow. – Respondeu ela. – Mas é melhor conversarmos depois que sairmos da zona de perigo.


	4. William Carter

**CAPÍTULO 4: William Carter **.

Wilson a seguiu, mal enxergando o vulto dela em contraste com o brilho do fogo. As árvores se incendiavam por onde ela passava. Ela atirava fogo com um isqueiro em forma de lata que tinha nas mãos. De repente caiu a ficha de que fora ela quem queimara aquela parte da floresta por onde ele passara com Chester à caminho das aranhas.

- Pode parar de queimar a floresta inteira? – O cientista protestou.

- Tá chovendo, o fogo não vai se espalhar. – Willow gritou.

- Tá chovendo, as árvores nem deveriam estar queimando! Como você fez isso?

- Podemos correr primeiro e conversar depois? – Ela se virou para ele e o fuzilou com o olhar. – Onde é o seu acampamento?

- Ahem, por ali. – Will apontou.

Ela basicamente queimou seu caminho até lá. Will mal conseguiu acompanhá-la, devido à sua exaustão, mas finalmente conseguiram alcançar seu refúgio. Willow acendeu a fogueira com um fogo bem alto, espantando a escuridão e as sombras em forma de garras... "ou sombras normais de galhos de árvores em forma de garras" como o cientista queria acreditar.

Em minutos, o fogo estranhamente resistente à água havia secado e aquecido Wilson o bastante para ele conseguir se recuperar do choque e registrar o que estava acontecendo. Finalmente conseguiu então ver quem era sua salvadora.

A garota devia ter uns 18, 19 anos, no máximo. Seus cabelos escuros e desgrenhados eram quase cacheados e estavam presos em marias-chiquinhas. O estado desleixado de sua aparência indicava que ela deveria estar passando por aquela mesma situação há mais tempo que ele. Mas embora Wilson a tivesse visto passar por cima do fogo que causara em alguns momentos, não viu nenhuma marca de queimadura nela. Estranho.

- Qual é seu nome? – Ela perguntou guardando o isqueiro no bolso da saia.

Wilson não respondeu.

- Você esqueceu? Tudo bem. – Ela deu de ombros. – Eu esqueci meu sobrenome também.

- Oi? – Ele acordou. – Não, pera, eu não esqueci meu... como alguém esquece o próprio nome? Eu sou Wilson Percival Higgsbury, prazer.

- Eita, eu tô surpresa por você _lembrar_ esse nome. – Willow riu, apertando a mão dele.

Chester escolheu este momento para acordar de seu sono preguiçoso escondido em baixo da árvore. Ao ver seu mestre apertando a mão de uma criatura desconhecida, ele começou a latir enlouquecidamente.

- WOCK WOCK WOCK WOCK WOCK WOGRRRRRR – Ele rosnou enfurecido.

- Não, Chester! – Wilson tentou segurar o bichinho. – Ela é amiga, tá? Bem, eu acho.

- Acha? Eu acabei de salvar sua vida! – A garota replicou. – Você ia ser devorado pelo Monstro da Noite.

- Monstro da Noite? – Wilson engoliu em seco. – Você viu ele? Aquelas garras eram dele?

- Que garras? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ninguém nunca vê ele. Não importa o quão rápido você acender o fogo. Eu já tentei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, encarando o limite da luz com a quase sólida escuridão. Will tinha visto garras, mas Willow não. Será que aquilo significava que tanto as garras quanto as sombras não existiam e que realmente estava ficando louco? Ou seria só Willow negando a visão delas, assim como ele fazia?

Desejou não ter parado para pensar. A criatura nas sombras, valendo-se do silêncio repentino, começou a ganhar sua atenção outra vez.

_"Will... volte para mim, Will..."_ sussurrava.

O rosto de Willow ficou pálido sob a luz do fogo. Ela imediatamente buscou focar o olhar em qualquer outro ponto, falar de qualquer outra coisa.

- Então... pra que você fez essa guirlanda de flores? Vai enfeitar seu acampamento para o natal? – Perguntou-lhe, pegando a delicada trança de cima de Chester.

- Você ouviu, não foi? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Você escuta ele falando?

- O que? – Ela se sobressaltou. – Ouvi o que?

- Willow, isso é sério, se ele falou com você...

- Não tem nada falando comigo. – A garota estreitou os olhos. – Bem, só você. E você não tá fazendo o menor sentido.

Wilson pode ver que ela estava escondendo. Estava passando pela mesma situação que ele, mas tinha medo de admitir. Sentiu um pouco de alívio. Talvez não estivesse louco como pensava. Mas logo se sentiu esmagado pela possibilidade igualmente horrível de realmente terem monstros atrás deles.

- Willow, você tem certeza que... – Ele começou.

- NÃO TEM NADA DE ERRADO COMIGO! – A garota se levantou, furiosa. – EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR QUE VOCÊ ACHE QUALQUER COISA... – Ela agarrou seu isqueiro do bolso da saia e começou a acendê-lo.

- NÃO, NÃO! Tudo bem! – O cientista a parou. – Não foi nada, foi só impressão minha. Me desculpe.

- D-desculpa... – Ela tremeu.

- Não, tudo bem. – Ele suspirou, se recostando mais confortavelmente na sua árvore. – Olha, me desculpe. Vou te deixar em paz.

E virou de lado, se deitando na árvore. Willow ficou quieta, ainda nervosa. Logo Wilson começou a roncar. A garota constatou que ele havia pegado no sono em menos de um segundo. Parecia tão cansado que ficou com pena dele. Duvidava que fosse conseguir acordá-lo, então resolveu deixá-lo dormir e vigiar o fogo ela mesma. Pelo menos tinha Chester, que ainda corria animado em círculos ao redor dela.

Encarou o homem magrelo e acabado que dormia profundamente. Observou seu rosto inteligente, o seu cabelo engraçado em tufos para cima e o jeito escandaloso como estava roncando e gostou de ter uma companhia. E se censurou por isso. Não queria pessoas perto dela de novo. Estava muito bem daquele jeito, onde não podia atrapalhar ninguém.

Bem, mas pelo menos seria mais fácil ignorar os gritos do Monstro da Noite daquela vez, sabendo que não estaria sozinha, não é?

-x-x-x-

.

-x-x-x-

Wilson abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça estava latejando de novo.

Escaneou os arredores e constatou com alívio que o fogo ainda estava aceso. O sol acabara de nascer. Willow continuava lá. Havia adormecido também, recostada na árvore, com a cabeça tombada sobre o colo. Havia colocado sua guirlanda de flores na cabeça.

- _Ei, parceiro, você parece péssimo. Melhor achar algo pra comer antes de anoitecer._ – O walkie-talkie de Wilson liberou a gravação.

Willow acordou de um salto, dando um gemido de agonia.

- Por que você fez isso? – Ela chorou. – Essa _coisa_ ficou apitando a noite inteira com a voz daquele homem horroroso, como você aguenta ouvir... Desliga isso. – Implorou.

- Desculpe! – Will se apressou em desativar o walkie-talkie. – É só o meu despertador. Apesar de não ter adiantado de muita coisa dessa vez. Eu estava mesmo cansado... Espera um momento, você conhece o Maxwell?

- O nome dele é Maxwell? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Bem, eu não me lembro de muita coisa antes de acordar aqui, na verdade. Mas eu ouvi esse cara falar exatamente a mesma coisa pra mim, antes de sumir no ar.

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Um mês, mais ou menos. – Respondeu. – Eu venho procurando por aquele cara, se é que ele ainda tá aqui. – Willow tremeu de fúria. - Mas eu juro, se eu chegar encontrá-lo de novo, eu vou queimar ele inteirinho, da cabeça aos pés e jogar as cinzas no mar.

- Ei, calma! – Wilson exclamou. – Precisamos dele pra sair daqui, lembra?

- ...É, tem isso. – Ela concordou, depois de um tempo. – Mas nem sabemos se ele ainda tá aqui.

- Não, ele está. – Ele assegurou. – Recebi um sinal de rádio dele na noite que caiu aquele raio. Você deve ter visto.

- Eu sabia! – A garota comemorou. – E como a gente encontra ele?

- Bem, a princípio, deveríamos examinar o local onde o raio caiu. – O cientista explicou. – Mas foi na outra ilha, e eu ainda não sei como cheg... – Willow agarrou seu braço e começou a correr. – OI, WILLOW?!

- POR AQUI! – Ela gritou.

A garota agarrou Wilson e o forçou a correr atrás dela. Arrastou-o por uma direção totalmente oposta ao lado onde o raio caíra e continuou arrastando-o por mais uns 20 minutos no campo de trigo onde os bisões peludos pastavam. Então andaram mais um pouco em um campo florido e por fim pararam em um lugar onde não tinha nada além de grama e um grande amontoado de palha de aparência suspeita.

- E por que você me trouxe aqui? – O cientista perguntou, esbaforido.

- Aqui é a passagem para a próxima ilha. – Ela explicou, com ar de superioridade.

- O que, esse monte de WILLOOOOOOW – Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela o empurrou para ele. O monte de palha se abriu em uma boca gigante e cheia de dentes no chão e engoliu Wilson. Durante os próximos segundos, tudo ficou escuro e tudo o que ele pode fazer foi se debater enquanto era empurrado pelo que parecia um cano de borracha gosmento à uma velocidade estonteante.

Foi cuspido do outro lado para um campo de grama rala, fedendo e completamente coberto de gosma. Willow chegou logo atrás dele.

- O que... – Wilson estava em choque. – O que... isso... ah... céus... – Ele tomou fôlego. - ISSO NÃO É UMA COISA SAUDÁVEL DE SE FAZER, O QUE RAIOS ACONTECEU AQUI?! – Gritou.

- Calma, foi só um buraco de minhoca. – A garota espanou a saia. – Não se preocupa com a gosma, ela evapora daqui a alguns minutos. O fedor vai sair também.

- Eu acabei de atravessar centenas de metros dentro de uma _minhoca?_ – Will ainda estava tremendo.

- Ah qual é, não é grande coisa. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Agora, pra que direção?

- Ah, certo. – Ele engoliu a vontade de vomitar e tentou se lembrar de onde estava. Catou o mapa em seu bolso, junto com a antena portátil ligada à Engenharia Alquímica. Segundo seus cálculos, não estava muito longe. Era virando à esquerda e seguindo adiante 30 metros.

À princípio, não havia nada além de uma árvore violentamente queimada no ponto indicado. Willow pareceu bastante interessada no tronco carbonizado, sentindo o forte cheiro de queimado que ela exalava como se fosse um perfume delicioso.

- Essa é realmente uma incrível demonstração das forças da natureza. – Ela comentou sarcástica. – Obrigada por me trazer aqui, Sr. Cientista Gentil, é muito romântico.

- Ahn, claro. – Ele franziu a testa. Tinha algumas ideias sobre romance e tinha certeza que nenhuma delas incluía atravessar duas ilhas no estômago de minhoca para ver um tronco torrado.

Porém, quando começou a chegar perto da árvore, seu walkie-talkie começou a zumbir.

- Szsshzhzshhsshzhszh... – Ele apanhou o objeto, curiosíssimo. À medida que se aproximava da árvore, o chiado ficava mais alto, até se transformar no que parecia o barulho de caixotes sendo arrastados.

- Mas o que é isso? – Will parou, confuso ao pé da árvore. O chiado zumbiu bem agudo e parou. Por dois segundos o rádio fez silêncio. E então...

- _Me desculpe... me desculpe, Charlie..._ – A voz de alguém que chorava falou. E o walkie-talkie desligou.

Wilson e Willow se encararam por alguns segundos, confusos. Ninguém fazia a menor ideia de quem era Charlie, mas por um momento, Will podia jurar que aquela era a voz de Maxwell. Seu cérebro simplesmente não conseguia processar ele chorando e se importando com alguém.

- Olha, os papéis. – A garota comentou, apontando para os objetos que cintilavam no sol em baixo da árvore queimada.

- O que? Onde? - O cientista os localizou e pegou os papéis. Eram antigos e amarelados. Um deles era uma passagem de navio no nome de "William Carter". Havia uma foto presa num clipe do lado de trás do cartão, de um cara queixudo de rosto comprido e óculos redondos. Mas a foto estava toda arranhada e danificada.

- Esse William Carter de novo? – Willow indagou.

- Como assim de novo? – Wilson parou. A garota tirou mais alguns papéis do bolso.

- Eu fico achando coisas desse cara. – Ela mostrou a ele. Eram em sua maioria cartas endereçadas a ele, numa letra torta, de um cara chamado Jack Carter, provavelmente irmão dele. Haviam também contas não pagas e por fim um cartaz anunciando um mágico, em que William Carter aparecia puxando um coelho de uma cartola. Seu rosto também havia sido totalmente arranhado no cartaz.

- Mas que curioso... – Wilson começou a examinar os documentos. – Onde você achou esses?

- Nos lugares onde os raios caem. – Ela explicou. – Na verdade eu tava começando a acreditar que esse era o cara que tinha me largado aqui, e não aquele Maxwell.

- Ele parece o Maxwell. – Will constatou. – Talvez sejam parentes. Espera. Caíram _mais_ raios?

- Claro! – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Desde que eu cheguei já caíam três. Um caiu dois dias depois que eu cheguei. Duas semanas atrás caiu mais um. Então teve esse último aí que você encontrou com a minha ajuda.

Wilson parou de ouvir. Um raio caíra duas semanas atrás. Duas semanas atrás, no dia em que ele aparecera na ilha.

Seu cérebro girava. Descobrira que Maxwell estava em algum lugar do arquipélago, visto que seu walkie-talkie captara sinais de rádio. Sinais de rádio logo antes do raio cair. E um raio caíra no mesmo dia em que ele fora agarrado pela própria máquina que construíra e largado ali. De modo que... de modo que Maxwell havia deixado a ilha de alguma forma e voltado com uma nova pessoa toda vez, e nesse momento a interferência era tão forte que ele podia captar seus sinais de rádio.

- Agora tudo ficou tão claro... – Ele sussurrou.

- Você acha que esse William Carter está por aí em algum lugar? – Willow deduziu. – Quem sabe ele foi o primeiro a chegar, antes da gente! Deve ser por isso que o Monstro da Noite fica chamando ele!

Wilson congelou, encarando a menina por alguns segundos.

- Como assim, fica chamando ele?

- Oh... – Ela congelou. – Bem, eu não sei... quer dizer, _eu acho_ que eu ouvi o monstro falar comigo... chamando o nome dele...

- O nome DELE?

- EU JURO QUE OUVI, POR FAVOR, NÃO PENSE QUE EU SOU MALUCA, EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE OUVI! – Willow começou a berrar desesperada.

- Não, não, calma, tudo bem! – Ele deu uns tapinhas desajeitados no ombro dela, sem saber o que fazer. – Não precisa perder a cabeça, eu acho que ouvi também.

- Você também? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Então eu não estou louca?

- Acho que não. – Will suspirou. – Pode ficar tranquila.

- E DESDE QUANDO SABER QUE REALMENTE TEM UM MONSTRO ATRÁS DA GENTE VAI ME DEIXAR TRANQUILA? – Ela berrou mais alto.

"Uh, bom argumento." Wilson constatou, sentindo um arrepio na espinha.

- Willow, pode ser que ele não esteja atrás de nós. – Ele tentou. – Você mesma disse que ele tava chamando o tal William Carter, não a gente...

- Você vai apostar nisso? – Ela revirou os olhos. – Esse Maxwell deve ter seus desentendimentos com ele, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele mandou o monstro matar quem aparecer na frente. Por que mais ele teria mandado a gente pra cá?

- Certo. – Wilson concordou. – Nós precisamos encontrá-lo. Já sabemos que ele está na ilha e que tem seu próprio caminho para fora daqui. Se o encontrarmos, talvez a gente consiga escapar desse lugar.

Willow deu um passo para trás.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, notando o nervosismo dela.

- Ir embora...? – Ela sussurrou. – Eu não quero ir embora.

- Hã... como é que é? – Will piscou tentando processar a informação. – Você não quer ir embora dessa ilha perigosa onde nós somos o alvo da maioria dos predadores que a habitam?

- Exatamente. – A garota exclamou.

- Como?!

- Olha, isso é uma longa história. Mas eu não posso voltar pra o meu mundo. – Ela enfatizou. O cientista abriu a boca para perguntar. – Wilson, você já prestou atenção nisso?

Willow pegou seu isqueiro do bolso e botou fogo na própria mão. Nada aconteceu. O cientista encarou perplexo a sua mão continuar pegando fogo sem ela se queimar.

- Sabe o que isso significava para as pessoas no meu mundo? – Willow vociferou. – Eu era uma aberração. E por um motivo, Sr. Cientista. – Ela o encarou bem nos olhos. – Eu sou perigosa. Eu não consigo controlar o fogo quando ele está nas minhas mãos. Mas eu também preciso disso pra viver. Então se eu quiser viver feliz e tranquila e sem machucar ninguém, um lugar como esse é o lugar que eu preciso. Eu não posso ir embora.

- E como você pretende sobreviver aqui? – Wilson exclamou. – E o Monstro da Noite?

- Eu vou dar um jeito nele sem a sua ajuda. – A garota o encarou, desafiadora. – E acho melhor nós nos separarmos à partir daqui, aliás.

- O que? Por quê?!

- Porque eu sei o que acontece com as pessoas que ficam perto de mim. – Willow riu, sarcástica, tirando a guirlanda de flores que ainda usava na cabeça e jogando na cabeça dele. – E você, Wilson, é curioso demais. Você parece uma borboleta, tudo o que tem luz te atrai. Se chegar perto demais do fogo, você vai se queimar.

Wilson a encarou, sem saber como reagir. E quando percebeu, ela já estava correndo. Perplexo, ele tentou acompanhá-la, mas ela era muito rápida. Logo havia desaparecido de vista no buraco de minhoca.

O cientista hesitou, nervoso, reunindo coragem para pular, dando meia volta, desistindo e correndo para o túnel.

A viagem de volta pareceu ter sido ainda mais acidentada e nojenta. Ou talvez fosse só o trauma falando.

Fez todo o seu caminho de volta para o acampamento, olhou ao redor, na floresta, no campo e até na terra árida do pássaro pernudo, até onde teve coragem de examinar e resolveu admitir que não iria mesmo encontrar a garota. Chester correu para seus pés, latindo alegremente.

- Sozinhos de novo, Chest. – Ele reclamou. – Mas tudo bem, eu vou dar um jeito. Vamos pescar?

Pensando bem, não fazia muito sentido lutar contra aquilo. Mal conhecia a garota, se ela tinha suas razões para escapar da realidade para aquele caos que eram as ilhas, tudo bem. Ela parecera mesmo perigosa e descontrolada nas poucas horas em que passara com ela.

Will pegou sua recém-montada vara de pesca e se sentou à margem do laguinho dos sapos, com Chester ao seu lado. Nunca tinha pescado antes de vir para a ilha e até agora só havia pegado sapos, mas oras, fontes de comida merecem mais uma tentativa.

Além do mais, ele já sabia que existiam pelo menos mais três pessoas naquela ilha além dos dois. Um deles sendo William Carter. Ele tirou os papéis do bolso e os estudou por um bom tempo, tentando encontrar alguma relação daquele homem com Maxwell. Perguntou-se também quem seria Charlie, e por que Maxwell estaria chorando.

Havia também os outros dois raios que Willow vira. Outras duas pessoas. E o próprio Maxwell. Ele nem tivera tempo de perguntar onde os raios haviam caído, embora saber disso não fizesse muita diferença. Onde quer que tenham vindo parar as novas pessoas, deveria ser longe do local que os raios queimaram o chão. Não havia nenhuma marca de queimado nos arredores de onde ele aparecera, pelo menos.

Sua vara de pesca balançou. Ele puxou a corda e examinou o que tinha pescado: um sapo. Igual a todos os outros sapos que pareciam ser a única coisa pescável ali, embora ele tivesse visto peixes.

Wilson deu um profundo suspiro de angústia.

- De todas as criaturas nessa terra esquecida por deus. – Ele replicou devagar. – Você, meu amigo, é a que mais me irrita.

O sapo o encarou silencioso por alguns segundos e então começou a inchar. Will arregalou os olhos, confuso e curioso, quando o bicho inflou e ficou vermelho e atirou a língua em sua cara numa velocidade surpreendente.

- AI! – Ele gritou de dor. A língua do sapo queimava.

- Borp! – Coaxou o sapo, começando a atacá-lo de novo. Outros sapos se juntaram a ele.

- MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA, AAAAAHHH – Wilson saiu correndo e gritando com um bando de sapos ao seu encalço.

- Wuck wuck wuck. – Chester deu um guincho que mais parecia um riso.

Resultado: nada de pesca por mais um bom tempo.

-x-x-x-

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Willow estava sozinha em seu próprio acampamento. A lua era cheia e o céu estava bem claro, mas nada parecia iluminar o chão o bastante para afastar a escuridão e o monstro da noite de perto dela. Não que aquilo fosse problema, ela se manteria segura com o seu fiel companheiro, o fogo. Mas seu pequeno campo de visão não impedia a criatura de continuar a gritar para ela.

"WILL, ME RESPONDA, WILL. EU SEI QUE É VOCÊ AÍ EM ALGUM LUGAR!"

- Não... eu não sou... – Willow tremeu, agarrando a cabeça em desespero. – Não sou William Carter, para de gritar, para, por favor...

As sombras dançavam confusas no chão. Não eram as sombras que seu fogo produzia. Estavam na direção errada e não vinham de nenhuma forma ao redor da fogueira. Elas assustavam a garota quase mais que o monstro.

A mais distinta dela, uma forma alta se projetando diretamente para a fogueira, de um jeito impossível sendo que ali havia luz, a estava observando. Era possível distinguir uma cabeça e um par de olhos, onde não havia sombra alguma. Apenas observando.

Observando.


	5. Answers

**CAPÍTULO 5: Answer ** .

Era uma manhã agradável. O sol reluzia resplandecente na superfície do lago, causando centenas de minúsculos pontos de luz que se refletiam nos troncos das árvores. O cheiro das flores enchia o ar, enquanto enormes e gordas abelhas pousavam nelas procurando seu néctar. Pássaros piavam voando no rumo do vento. Os únicos movimentos no chão eram os coelhinhos que pulavam, caçando cenouras e as pinhas cobertas de orvalho que uma hora ou outra caíam dos galhos dos pinheiros para o chão.

Isso e mais os berros furiosos de um cientista que corria desgovernado, claro.

- AAAAAAAHHHH, MAXWELL! VOCÊ FEZ ISSO DE PROPÓSITO! – Wilson gritou enquanto era perseguido por mais uma horda de sapos enraivecidos. – O QUE FOI QUE EU TE FIZ, ANFÍBIO MISERÁVEL? EU SÓ QUERIA UM PEIXE!

Chester nem se incomodava mais em se preocupar com seu amigo. Eram só sapos, o máximo que eles podiam fazer era deixar marcas de queimadura na pele do cientista com suas línguas ácidas. O bichinho só se sentou e observou interessado Wilson correr dos sapos.

O homem já não havia tido sua melhor noite. Não se atrevera a dormir por nem um segundo depois que uma nova sombra surgiu no chão. Ele sabia que era fisicamente impossível para aquela sombra se projetar na direção do fogo, e o fato de ter certeza de que ela o estava observando já deveria significar que estava alucinando de novo.

Ao amanhecer, encontrava-se com tanto sono que não conseguiu se levantar e acabou desmaiando em sua rede. Mas é claro, uma hora depois foi acordado pelo despertador do walkie-talkie. Resolveu então despertar de vez e foi lavar seu rosto no lago. Quem ia saber que os sapos ainda estavam chateados por causa do dia anterior.

- Chester, bem que você podia me dar uma mãozinha aqui, né? – Wilson reclamou aborrecido para o bichinho.

- Wock! – Chest se levantou e começou a rosnar para os sapos. Rapidamente os bichos tinham ido embora.

- Claro. – O cientista suspirou. – Claro, né, porque tá tudo bem em perseguir um homem vinte vezes o seu tamanho, mas quando um bichinho atarracado e quadrado rosna pra eles é problema, né.

- Wuck. – Chester grunhiu pra ele.

- Bem, vamos ver o que temos pra comer, amigão? – Wilson sugeriu, abrindo o baú onde guardava seus recursos e pegando um pedaço de carne com cenoura e algumas amorangas.

Foi enquanto comia que sentiu um cheiro estranho... Um cheiro de queimado.

Arregalou seus olhos imediatamente. Uma fina linha de fumaça vinha da segunda floresta, que ficava um tanto distante depois do campo das flores.

Wilson devorou seu almoço e saiu correndo. Chester o seguiu, ainda com a costela de coelho na boca.

Seria Willow tacando fogo em alguma coisa? Será que estaria tudo bem se ele a encontrasse de novo? Provavelmente não, mas ainda assim, ele gostaria de verificar o que estava acontecendo. Ela talvez acabasse queimando a floresta inteira, e ele sabia por experiência própria de como a ilha odiava ter seus ecossistemas afetados. É, aquela vez que ele fora perseguido pela árvore ambulante até ter plantado todas as suas pinhas havia lhe ensinado isso.

Wilson atravessou o campo, meio escondido, e se esgueirou pela floresta na direção do incêndio. Ouviu gritos. Não era a voz aguda e animada de Willow. Estava mais para a voz grave de alguém bem forte, então considerou que deveria ser um porco. Não sabia quantos deles existiam mesmo... Imaginou que deveria ajudá-lo, então agarrou sua lança (não que fosse de muita ajuda com fogo, mas só para o caso de o incêndio ter começado por algum bicho bizarro da ilha) e correu.

- EI! – Berrou. – Quem tá aí? Eu vim te salvar!

- NÃO ME MATA! – Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de ser atingido por uma estupenda massa de músculos descontrolada.

- Wock! – Chester tentou reanimar seu dono.

- Nuh... uuuh? – Wilson abriu os olhos. – Eu fui atropelado? Alguém anotou a placa?

- Desculpa. – Disse uma voz. A voz que antes estava berrando.

Wilson se levantou para ver um homenzarrão parado sob uma árvore, olhando curioso para Chester. Era quase do tamanho de um porco, com uma cara redonda e queixuda dotada de um espesso bigode. Sua camisa listrada estava apertada em seu corpo pela quantidade de músculos embaixo dela. Aparentava ser tão forte que poderia facilmente partir um cara magrelo como Wilson ao meio. E mesmo assim, parecia ter medo do bichinho quadrado que latia e grunhia animado para seu dono.

- Ele não morde, né? Só pra saber. – Apontou meio nervoso para Chester, falando com uma voz potente.

- Não, não, ele é de boa. – O cientista respondeu. – Quem é você?

- Ah, claro. – Ele se lembrou. – Eu sou Wolfgang, o Parrudo. – Disse fazendo uma exagerada reverência. – E você?

- Wilson Higgsbury, o Cientista. – Will deu de ombros, apertando a mão dele. O aperto quase quebrou seus dedos.

- Você se importa de me dizer em que raio de lugar nós estamos? – Wolfgang indagou.

- Nem eu sei muito bem. – Wilson suspirou. – Sei que é um arquipélago perdido no meio do nada, numa área definitivamente inexplorada do mundo.

- Grande ajuda. – O outro resmungou, se sentando em uma pedra. – Eu odeio esse lugar.

- Nem me fale. Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – O cientista indagou. Tinha a suspeita de que deveria ser a última pessoa a chegar na ilha, após o raio.

- Há três dias. – Wolfgang respondeu, confirmando suas suspeitas. – Eu juro que não sei como eu vim parar aqui. Eu deveria estar na minha caravana do circo, mas a última coisa que eu lembro foi de ter acordado aqui com uma dor de cabeça mais forte que... bem, eu.

- Por acaso não tinha um cara alto usando um terno elegante e te falando pra procurar comida? – Wilson perguntou.

- Sim! – Wolfgang apontou para ele. – No começo pensei que fosse um dos meus colegas. E depois desconfiei que deveria estar sonhando, porque ele sumiu no ar.

- É... ele faz isso.

- Eu andei por horas procurando os caminhões do circo, achando que eu tinha caído no caminho. – O homem prosseguiu. – Não achei ninguém, nem uma casa por perto, então imaginei que precisaria passar a noite aqui e prosseguir no dia seguinte. Fiz um acampamento básico, sabe, estou acostumado a noites ao ar livre. Mas foi durante à noite que eu percebi que onde quer que fosse aqui, não era o meu mundo.

- Já sei. Você ouviu um monstro rondando sua fogueira à noite toda no escuro e depois começou a ver sombras.

- Exatamente! – Wolfgang exclamou de novo. – Eu tinha certeza de que elas não eram sombras normais, então tentei botar fogo nelas. De modo que... – Ele encarou a floresta, nervoso. – Isso foi um acidente.

- Ahn, certo. – Wilson balançou a cabeça. – Olha, eu não sei que tipo de efeito essa ilha tem na gente, mas todos nós vemos a mesma coisa. Talvez as plantas soltem alguma coisa no ar, não sei, todos estamos tendo alucinações.

- Tem algum jeito de sair daqui? – O homenzarrão se apressou em perguntar. – Porque eu realmente preciso alcançar meus colegas de acrobacias, eu já fiquei pra trás uma vez e não foi legal.

- Olha, sobre isso... – O cientista suspirou. – Não. Não achei nenhum lugar onde fosse possível ir embora daqui.

O rosto de Wolfgang se encheu de desespero. Ele olhou para as árvores que ainda fumegavam, parecendo com medo de que elas pulassem em cima dele.

- Ei, calma, a gente vai dar um jeito. – Wilson deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele, sem jeito. – Eu também não tenho a menor intenção de continuar aqui.

- Obrigado, Sr. Cientista. – O outro agradeceu. – E por onde você...

Os dois foram interrompidos por um ronco trovejante que saiu da barriga de Wolfgang.

- Uh, olha só, hora do almoço. – O homenzarrão lembrou, sorrindo.

-x-x-x-

Wilson nunca havia visto alguém comer tanto – três coelhos, seis cenouras e o fruto de dois arbustos inteiros de amorangas – mas para um cara do tamanho dele, pareceu apropriado. Na verdade, Will teve a impressão de que ele parecia ainda maior depois de comer. Wolfgang também era bastante curioso. O cientista o levou até seu acampamento, e ele imediatamente começou a analisar tudo, desde suas máquinas até a pequena plantação de cenouras que ele começara próxima à terceira árvore.

- Eita, o que é isso? – Ele encarava as enormes máquinas. – Ah, olha, um pássaro!

Parecia ser um cara bem infantil e feliz.

Após algum tempo, Wolfgang notou os sapos que ainda perseguiam Wilson, e sua irrecuperável falta de habilidade na pesca.

- Bem, quem mandou você usar pele de sapo como isca de peixe? – Ele examinou a vara de pescar largada num canto. – Obviamente eles resolveram se vingar.

- Isso é PELE DE SAPO? – Will exclamou, horrorizado. – Eu peguei do fundo do lago! Achei que fossem algas!

- Algas? Ok. – O grandão deu um risinho. – Você nunca pescou antes na sua vida, certo?

- ...Não.

Assim, poucos minutos depois, Wolfgang tentava demonstrar a Wilson o jeito certo de atirar a linha para pegar os peixes, e já haviam pescado cinco, usando pequenos insetos como isca. O grandão se distraía, animado, contando histórias dos lugares em que ele passara com seu circo, mas o cientista não conseguia prestar atenção.

Ele estava tentando, pelo menos. Queria desesperadamente prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não fossem os vultos que via com o canto do olho. Mas para toda direção que olhava ele via coisas se remexendo. A estranha sombra da noite anterior aparecia e sumia no fundo do lago de acordo com os reflexos. Imediatamente procurou ocupar sua mente com outras coisas. Acompanhou com o olhar o arco que a linha de pesca descrevia no ar quando Wolfgang a atirava, batucou com os dedos no chão, atirou pedrinhas no lago, arrancou as florzinhas que cresciam na margem, etc.

- Erm... Wilson? – Wolfgang o cutucou (quase derrubando-o). – Você tá um tanto quanto disperso, o que foi?

- Nada, nada, nada mesmo. – Will falou depressa. – Meu deus, você viu aquilo? Quer dizer, não, nada.

- Aquilo o que? Aonde? – Wolfgang olhou nervoso para os lados. – Não é nenhum monstro de novo não, né?

- Não, não tem nada aqui. Desculpa, eu acho que estou com sono. – O cientista suspirou. – Não dá pra dormir com aquelas coisas rosnando a noite inteira.

- Ah, céus, aquilo é um horror... – Wolfgang choramingou. – Eu tenho a impressão de que eles só esperam eu dormir pra me matar. Há três dias que não prego o olho por causa disso... E às vezes eu escuto aquele monstro falar. Eu sou o único que escuta ele falar?

- Não. Ele fica chamando um nome, certo?

- Exato! – O grandão assentiu. – Um tal de Will... é alguém que você conhece?

- Não, mas imagino que é alguém que o cara que nos largou aqui conhece. Eu achei algumas coisas dele. Um tal de William Carter, que... Oh. – Wilson se interrompeu, notando o olhar surpreso de Wolfgang.

- Will Carter? – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Há mais de 20 anos que não ouço falar dele!

- Você o _conhece?_

- Não exatamente. – Explicou. – Mas ele era mágico quando eu me juntei ao circo. Puxa, faz tanto tempo... – Comentou. – Se me lembro bem, ele desapareceu durante o acidente de trem na viagem para Nova York. Nunca mais foi visto.

- Desaparecido, hein. Imagino aonde. – Wilson deu um riso sarcástico. – Mas o que o Maxwell iria querer atirando o coitado aqui...?

- Pera, vamos parar por aí, que Maxwell? – Wolfgang o interrompeu. – Eu conheci um ilusionista chamado Maxwell, mas ele foi embora há muito tempo também.

- O QUE?! – Wilson ergueu-se de um salto. – Espera aí um minuto. Eu tenho que juntar essas peças. Esse Maxwell apareceu logo depois do William Carter ter sumido, certo?

- Sim, se bem me lembro. – Wolfgang concordou. – Era provavelmente um parente dele.

- Ok, por algum motivo, tem tudo a ver com aquele circo. William era o mágico, daí ele some e o Maxwell aparece. – Will contou nos dedos. - E por fim, Maxwell começa a atirar pessoas aleatórias aqui. Não sei como nem por que. Mas sei que William Carter foi o primeiro, porque eu achei as coisas dele.

- Achou aonde? Como você descobriu isso tudo?

Wilson começou a contar a história para Wolfgang. Contou desde o momento que pisara na ilha até a parte que ele vira o raio. Pulou então para a parte que encontrara os papéis, mas sem mencionar Willow. Aproveitou e contou também o que havia descoberto sobre a ilha até então. Falou sobre os pássaros pernudos, os lobos, as aranhas, etc. A cada nova informação, Wolfgang ia ficando mais nervoso, mas pelo menos pareceu bastante interessado sobre os porcos.

- Porcos legais que falam? Que divertido! – Comentou.

- Pra falar a verdade, quando eu te vi, pensei que fosse um deles. – Will riu. – Pelo menos você é quase do tamanho de um.

- Que legal! Podemos vê-los depois? – O grandão perguntou, curioso.

- Agora não é a melhor hora. – O cientista observou. – As aranhas costumam sair a partir dessa hora da tarde.

- Okay, péssima ideia, voltamos lá depois. – Wolfgang concordou imediatamente.

-x-x-x-

Algumas horas depois, Wilson caminhava pelo prado, acompanhado de Chester. Estava começando a anoitecer. O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte, transformando as nuvens em radiantes manchas alaranjadas.

Wolfgang estava jantando no acampamento. O cientista já havia deduzido que obviamente precisaria de mais comida agora. Ele dissera ser capaz de caçar seus próprios coelhos, mas Will precisava repor suas armadilhas de qualquer jeito. E à tardinha era a melhor hora para fazer isso, já que estavam todos escondidos.

O jovem cientista armou as armadilhas em cima das tocas de coelho, de modo que os apanhasse assim que eles saíssem. Pra falar a verdade, ele tinha um pouco de pena dos bichinhos. Mas ele não podia morrer de fome.

- Não morra de fome. – Ele cantarolou para si mesmo enquanto armava as armadilhas. – Não morra de fome, não morra de fome...

- Então, parceiro.

Wilson literalmente caiu pra trás.

- Imaginei que fosse ficar surpreso. Esse é praticamente o nosso primeiro encontro pessoalmente.

Ninguém menos que Maxwell estava parado na sua frente, um sorrisinho sarcástico se formando em seu rosto. Ele devia ser quase 10 centímetros mais alto que Will, parecendo muito grande e inalcançável perto dele com seu elegante terno marrom. O cientista logo se recompôs, porém, espanando a poeira do colete e se levantando.

- A que devo a honra da sua visita, _parceiro?_ – Indagou, cético. – Por que logo agora?

- Isso é uma pergunta retórica ou você é lerdo assim mesmo? – Maxwell o encarou. – Você passou as últimas semanas fazendo perguntas. Imaginei que lhe devia algumas respostas. Além do mais, já estou cheio das suas reclamações no meu ouvido o tempo todo.

Wilson franziu a testa, desconfiado. Aparecer ali prometendo por respostas sem mais nem menos? Não fazia muito o tipo dele.

Da primeira vez que haviam conversado, um pacote com um walkie-talkie havia sido entregue a Wilson pelo correio, junto com um livro. Ele não sabia como Maxwell havia achado seu endereço, nem como ele sabia das suas dificuldades com as pesquisas, mas o livro era tão interessante que passaram a manter contato. Aos poucos, fora desenvolvendo uma máquina com as instruções que ele lhe passara. Porém, até ativá-la, nunca havia entendido seu propósito. Tudo o que o homem lhe prometera fora novas descobertas, novos conhecimentos.

Wilson não poderia confiar nele de novo, mas no momento, não tinha nada a perder.

- Por que você me largou aqui? – Perguntou. – Por que você fica atirando pessoas nesse lugar?

- Parece que você ainda não entendeu o sentido do jogo. – Maxwell sorriu.

- Jogo?!

- Quanto tempo você consegue durar? – O outro desafiou. – Sem ser morto por nenhum animal selvagem, sem ficar louco, sem _morrer de fome?_ Quanto tempo vocês vão sobreviver? O que vocês seriam capazes de fazer para se manter vivo? Convenhamos, isso é interessante.

- Interessante? – Wilson ofegou. – Você acha que isso aqui é uma brincadeira? Quer ter sua própria edição dos Jogos Vorazes ou coisa assim? Você está brincando com vidas, Maxwell! Vidas de pessoas que nunca pediram para estar aqui!

- Eu sei, eu sei! – O homem exclamou. – Não é divertido? Não é incrível? Me faz me sentir _tão vivo_... Sei que um dia, se tiver sorte, você vai entender o que eu quero dizer. Eu aposto em você. Um dia você vai se ver no meu lugar.

- Foi isso que você disse para William Carter? – Will vociferou.

Maxwell parou.

- E o que você sabe daquele fracassado? – Indagou.

- Ele está aqui em algum lugar, não é?

- Sim, sim. – Ele assentiu. – Mas ele é um caso perdido. Nada do seu interesse.

- Eu é que vou julgar isso. – Wilson replicou, percebendo que acertara uma questão delicada. – O que você me diz dele? – Então se lembrou de perguntar. – E quem é Charlie?

O homem ergueu a sobrancelha. A menção desse nome realmente pareceu ter algum efeito nele.

- Charlie...? Não imaginei que fosse ouvir esse nome ser mencionado de novo. – Falou vago. Seu rosto ficou mais duro. – Pobre Charlie, será que devo lhe contar?

Wilson esperava, o coração disparando.

Maxwell, no entanto, apenas voltou a sorrir cruelmente, dando uma risada fria de arrepiar a espinha.

- Charlie foi somente a minha primeira vítima. E assim como muitas outras, ela foi esquecida.

A imagem do homem começou a desaparecer, se misturando aos poucos com as cores do crepúsculo.

- Preciso ir agora, parceiro. – Disse enquanto sumia. – Sugiro que pare de procurar por esse William. Se ainda quiser conhecimento, no entanto, sinto então que tenho um presente para você.

- O quê?! – Wilson piscou. – Espera! Maxwell!

- ESPERA! – Ele gritou por fim, erguendo o rosto.

- WOGRRRR! – Chester rosnava, sacudindo-o com as patinhas curtas.

- Ahn? – Ele olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém além dele ali. Havia adormecido com a cara enfiada na última armadilha de coelho a ser armada. Percebeu então que tudo fora um sonho. Maxwell falara com ele sem nunca estar ali.

Espera um segundo... havia algo ali sim. Com o canto do olho, Will distinguiu aquela sombra que havia começado a observá-lo desde o dia anterior. Estava parada, difusa, no exato lugar em que Maxwell desaparecera.

- WILSON! – Wolfgang gritou. – O QUE VOCÊ AINDA TÁ FAZENDO AÍ? JÁ VAI ANOITECER!

O cientista piscou. De repente não havia mais sombra alguma. Mas de fato, a escuridão se aproximava rapidamente. Agarrando a armadilha, ele voltou para o acampamento.

Wolfgang havia jogado uma enorme tora de madeira no fogo e agora arrumava seu saco de dormir no espaço entre a fogueira e os arbustos. Os dois combinaram de não dormir ao mesmo tempo, ficando um acordado para vigiar o fogo.

Apesar Wolfgang não conseguir dormir tão cedo, do jeito que estava assustado com os monstros, Wilson teve uma noite de sono de verdade pela primeira vez em mais de duas semanas. E quando foi acordado para substituir o grandão, teve tempo de pensar em todas as informações do dia.

Se Maxwell não queria que ele descobrisse quem era William Carter, pode apostar que essa seria a primeira coisa que faria.


End file.
